Just another night
by janzen222
Summary: It's just another night for Gwen as she waits for Peter to return. Just a short fluffy one shot about one of my favorite couples of all time.


Gwen stared out her window, with a distant look in her eyes. Her body may have been in her room but her heart and mind were somewhere far away, swinging alongside him. She glances at her clock and sighs. Its already midnight, so any hopes that he might show up are crushed. She rises from her place on her bed and moves to close her window. She places one foot in front of the other as her thoughts continued to wander. Is he alright? Is he eating properly? Is he even taking care of himself? These questions force her to stop for a moment. He promised he'd be back as soon as the alien invasion was over. He promised he'd return to her as soon as he had made sure the world was safe once more.

Instead of closing the window to their room, she leaned against it and stuck her out it. She took a deep breath, while trying to admire the view from their apartment. It's hopeless without his strong arms to hold her. The alien invasion had been shot down a week ago and she had yet to see her beloved again. In all honesty, she's just waiting to hear a knock at the door and open the door to see Tony Stark standing there. She shakes her head clear of those thoughts. She trusts him not to break his promise but the very possibility breaks her heart.

"Oh, Peter." She whispers into the silent night, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Shes interrupted from her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. She knows she locked the door so she reaches into the pockets of her jeans and slips a small taser into her hand. After the incident where she had nearly been killed by the Goblin, Peter had practically forced her to carry a taser on her at all times and this was no ordinary taser. No, this taser was made by both Peter and Tony and it was designed to knock even Thor on his ass. She grips it tightly as she makes her way down the barren hallway.

She places her back against the wall and listened to the rummaging going on in her living room. 'If your gonna pick a time to come home, now would be great, Peter' She thought to herself as she rounded the corner with her taser only to see her living room void of any life. Any other person would've started panicking but being the girlfriend of Manhattan's greatest Superhero does mysterious things to a woman, so she held her ground. She began to walk cautiously through the room searching for the intruder. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't paying much attention to the floor and tripped over a forgotten blanket. Her scream echoed throughout the apartment followed by a voice.

"GWEN!"

Instead of hitting the cold hard ground like she expected she was caught in the grasp of two strong arms, her head hitting a soft chest. Catching her breath she looked up at the face of her mysterious hero. There standing in front of her, with his arms wrapped around her was the man she had been thinking about.

"Peter?"

He smiled down at her. She noticed his eyes scanning over her body, not with a predatory look in his eyes that would usually foreshadow a very good night for the two of them. Instead it was a look of concern that was looking for any possible injuries. She had seen this look on more than one occasion since the encounter with the goblin but it always amused her how worried he could get over a paper cut or a near trip.

"Your home."

He nods but before he can speak she pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and presses her lips to his. When she finally releases him, he is in a daze.

"Wow. If that's my reward for saving the world, I'll have to do it more often." He said causing her soft laughter to echo through their apartment.

With a smirk on her face she pushes him playfully.

"Oh that's not even the tip of the iceberg Pete." She says with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh really now? And what exactly is the tip of the iceberg my dear Gwen?" He asks with a smirk on his face .

She winks at him before walking towards their bedroom.

"Why don't you come find out?" She offers with a mischievous smile on her face.

With lightning like reflexes Peter raises his wrist and shoots a web at her hand. In a split second, she's spinning towards him. He catches her in his arms and she stares at him waiting for an answer.

"As much as I'd love to see the rest of the iceberg, Ms. Stacy. I'm afraid, I can't let you leave my arms for the next twenty-four hours." He answers her unasked question.

"Is that so Mr. Parker?" She asks with a tilt of her head. His nod is the only answer he gives her. "Any particular reason for this sudden declaration?" She asked with a tight smile.

"Maybe it has something to do with the sudden alien invasion, or maybe it's something more." He said cryptically. She raised an eyebrow as his response.

"What are you talking about?" She asked to as he began to look around frantically. Her immediate thoughts were that he had received some sort of concussion and needed medical attention.

"This isn't exactly the best place to do this but..." He trailed off settling his gaze on her once more.

He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her instead letting them trail down to her hand. He grasped her hand lightly. She was about to break away to go grab the first aid kit from the way he was acting but stopped short. Taking her hand in his, he knelt down and reached into his back pocket to remove something from it's depths.

"You know, I actually had a plan for doing this. A romantic dinner, a quick swing through Manhattan, landing on the tallest building in the city on the night of a full moon before saying some really cheesy speech but after this past week, I don't wanna take any chances." He said revealing a black box.

"Gwen you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Better, than joining the Avengers, better then being trained by Wolverine, better than receiving my powers. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful figure. You never cease to amaze me, with all of your spectacular ideas and thoughts. I don't know what the future holds but what I do know is I want to see it through by your side."

"So Gwen Stacy, will you marry me?"

He left the question hanging as she covered her mouth with her hand. It took her a moment find her voice as tears flowed through her eyes. Almost instantly Peter thought he had done something wrong but before he could apologize she tackled him to the ground screaming one word.

"YES!"

He was stunned as he landed on the ground. She looked upon him with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Did you just say yes?" He asked smiling a little bit himself. She nodded while holding her hand out for the diamond ring still resting in the box. Carefully he slid it onto her finger, smile growing as he did. The tears had finally stopped flowing as he stood up carrying her bridal style.

"Let's get back to bed." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow to which she smirked at him.

"It's time for you to get the full feel of the iceberg and you don't get a choice in this one Pete." She told him to which he chuckled.

"Alright but you gotta let me do one thing first." He told her as he walked into their room. She raised an eyebrow as she was laid on the bed. He walked over to their window and opened it wide.

"SHE SAID YES!" He declared in the loudest voice he could. Off in the distance a figure chuckled as Peter closed the window to get a full feel of the 'iceberg'.

Logan stood on top of a roof nearby and smiled to himself. He had been trying to get his 'apprentice' to pop the question for weeks after Peter had first told him about it. Finally after locking him in a room for a week he had finally managed to convince the kid to pop it once he was released.

"Bout damn time kid. It's about damn time." He told himself with a smirk on his face.

_Alright guys that's all for now hope you enjoyed, as I am a huge Gwen/Peter fan!_


End file.
